New Book With No Title Yet
by marbear26
Summary: I am sorry that it is under 100% wolf. It is not. I had to put it under something in order to put it up. This is a new story I am writing. It does not have a title yet. Feedback would be nice. I am new to this. If you have a title in mine please tell me and if you have any ideas to add to the story then tell me. I hope you llike it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I woke up in my bed covered in sweat again. I have been having the same dream for almost a year now.**_

 _ **I am in the woods surrounded by tall grass and I am scared and confused. Then I hear foot steps and I get even more scared. Then I see my father walk up to me and pick me up and he takes me to my childhood home and that is when I wake up. I always wake up then and when I do wake up I am scared and confused and covered in sweat. To this day I do not know what it means.**_

 _ **After about twenty minutes of trying to figure the dream out again I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. The smell of my coconut shampoo calms me down and washes away the dream.**_

 _ **After my shower I go into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I took I look at the clock on the wall and decide to just grab a muffin to eat on my drive to work.**_

 _ **So I grab a muffin and small bottle of orange juice get into my car and head over to the university, where I work. When I get there I look at the long windows that are reflecting everything right now and I see a girl with waist long golden brown hair and green eyes and a small athletic body.**_

 _ **I go inside to go to my lab and run into my father and boss here. " You are late Sarha" He said. " Hello to you as well." I said. That was when I noticed the most beautiful man I have ever seen standing right behind my father.**_

 _" **Um.. Hi." He said. " Oh. This is John Hollender. John this is Sarah Winston." Hi." I said. " So how did it did it go last night dad?" I asked. " It was a great date. She was very nice and very pretty and smart. I had a lot of fun with her at the restaurant." He said. I nod my head and said " Good." " So John will be your new lab buddy for a while until he is comfortable and he is on solid ground here. Are you okay with that?" He said. " Yea. That sounds good to me." I said. My father nods and then walked away saying he loves me. I yell it back at him and then look at the guy I was going to be sharing my lab with for a while.**_

 _ **He looks to be around 6'4 with short dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. " So new buddy did my dad give you a tour?" I asked. He looks at me for a while before smiling. " No he did not." He said. I sigh and think about not giving him a tour at all. Then I remember it is not his fault at all and that my father is forgetful sometimes. " Okay. Do you want a tour or do you want to get straight to work?" I asked. " A tour would be nice." He said.**_

 _ **The tour seems like it takes forever but I know it only took thirty minutes. When we got to our lab I showed him where everything was and we both got to work. We did not talk to each other the entire time. When it was lunch time I decided that we should and not make him skip lunch like I am use to doing. We go to the cafeteria. When we got our lunches and sat at a table I looked at and asked " How do you like it here so far?" "I like it a lot." He said around a mouthful for turkey sandwish. I looked down at my lunch and started to eat. When I was half way down he asked " So he Mr. Fun is your father?" I looked up at in in confusion and asked " ?" " Yea. The boss." He said. " Oh. Yea. Chris is my father." He nodded. "Cool." He said with a smile. We finish our lunches and go back to our lab to finish working. After a while he gets up and leaves.**_

 _ **All of a sudden my father startles me from behind. "You are doing it again." He said. I turn to look at him and see John with him looking confused. " She does this often?" He asked. "Yes she does. A lot. Good luck. You get off when she does." My dad said. He turns and pats John on the back and walks out of the lab. John turns and looks at me. " So when are we done?" He asked. I smile and think about saying until I get tired or bored with work but then think of a question. " Did you tell my father I was still working to get off or did you try to leave?" I asked. " I tried to leave and he stopped me and told me to follow him." He said. I look at him and I can see that he is tired. " When did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked. He looks at me like he wants to talk but changes his mind and just shrugs.**_

 _" **Okay. One more hour. Is that okay?" I asked. He smiles at me tiredly nodded. We work for thirty more minutes before I let him go saying that I needed to get my stuff and I stayed to work thirty more minutes. When I get home I am very tired and and starving. After dinner I get into bed and pass out the second my head hits the pillow. I wake up early again covered in sweat after having the same dream again. I look at my alarm clock to see that I woke up early today. I get out of bed and decide to go to work today early. After a shower which did not calm me as much as I was hoping for and go to the kitchen for breakfast and make a couple of toaster waffles. I get to work I am earlier then I planned and see my father coming in as well.**_

 _" **You are very early. When are you go to going to get some sleep?" He asked with a worried look on his face that he seems to be trying to hide from me. " I did sleep last night just not for long." I said. He looks at me like he wants to ask but seems to think better of it and walks away to his lab. When I go into my lab the nights of not sleeping good enough comes to me and decide to just rest my for a while but fall asleep. The next thing I know I am being shaken awake. I look at sleepily and see John. He looks at me and said " Hey. I tried to let you sleep for as long as I could but you do need to eat lunch." I look at the clock on the wall over the door and see he is right. It is lunch time. I shake my head and said " I am not hungry." I said and curse at myself for falling asleep for so long. He looks at me and shakes his head. " No you really do need to eat. Do you want me to go get you something or do you want to come with me?" He asked. I look at him and laugh a little. " You do know that this is my lab right?" I asked. He shakes his head and laughs as well and said" It is mine as well. Remember yesterday? Your father said it is both of ours until I get my own lab." I think and then just decide to go with him. I am feeling to tired to continue the joke.**_

 _ **When we get to the cafeteria and get our lunches and sit down I feel like I am going to pass out again. " So when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" He asked before starting on his burger. I look up at him and shrug. " I do not remember." I said and then yawn. " Bad dreams?" He asked. " Something like that." I said. I then look down at my lunch and pick up a fry and take a small bite. " Well do not worry. I will not tell Mr. Sunshine that you were sleeping on the job." He said. " As long as you finish your lunch." I look at him and smile. " Thanks." I said and we finish our lunches in silence and then go back to the lab. When we get back he looks at me and said " We are not working for long are we? You really look like you need more sleep."**_

 _" **Do you have plans for tonight?" I asked. " Yes. Sleep." He said. " Okay. I do want to go to sleep. " I said tiredly. He looks at me and smiles. It looks like he can read my face and body language like a book. I look away. " What? I asked. " Nothing." He said. We get done with work early. " Sleep tonight okay? He asked. I look at him and nod. " I will try. Have a good night and see you tomorrow." I said with a small smile. " You too." He said with a smile. We walk out together and then I go to my car and go home. When I get home I am so tired I almost forgot to eat dinner. I decide on leftover pizza and then I go to bed. I am asleep the second my head hit the pillows. When I wake up from a dreamless sleep to my alarm going off I am more rested. I get up and after a shower I go into the kitchen and make some eggs and pancakes and bacon. After I eat and cleaned up the kitchen I get dressed and get in my car and go to work.**_

 _ **When I get to my lab John is already there reading a book. "Good morning John." I said. He looks up from his book and smiles at me. " Good morning Sarah. You look like you had finally got some sleep last night." He said. I nod. "I did. "How did you sleep last night?" "I slept fine." We work in silent all day and then I go home. I eat dinner and go to bed and have the same dream again. It is like that for 3 weeks. When I wake up from the same dream I go to the kitchen and eat a muffin and then go to work. "Happy birthday!" My father tells me when I walk into the building. I look at my phone and realize that he is right. When I look up my father has a cake in his hands. A chocolate cake. "Well. I made you your favorite cake. Triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. After work we are going to go out to eat to celebrate it." He said. "Thank you and okay. I will see you after work." He walks away and I feel someone next to me. " Nice cake and happy birthday." John said. "Let's get to work." We go to our lab and get to work. When we get lunch and sit he looks up at me and smiles. "What do you have planned today birthday girl?" He asked. "Me and my dad are going to go out to eat." I Said. "I hope you have fun." He said. " I will try." I say and then laugh a little. He laughs a little as well. He picks up his stuff and leaves. I walk to the main building feeling weird. I feel like there is something I am suppose to know but don't and that something bad is going to happen soon. I see my father and hug him. " Ready to go?" He asked with a smile. I nod and got to the restaurant. When I get home I am happy and go to bed. I had a great time with my father at restaurant tonight. He seemed very happy. I then think about lunch today when I had lunch with John and we ate the cake my father gave me today. How good it tasted. I fell asleep thinking about him. When I wake up I am panting and I am covered in sweat. I never panted before like this after a nightmare before. The dream was worse. Nothing changed except I felt more fear. This makes no since. I look at my alarm clock and I can see that I woke up only 3 hours later after I fell asleep and I am wide awake.  
**_

 _ **I get up and take a very long shower. After I have showered I go to my bookshelf and pick up my favorite book and go into the kitchen. I decide on some waffles with some bacon and mixed fruit and a cup of coffee. I am not hungry but I need to eat and it will help me get my mind off of the bad dream. After I am done cooking I decide to read while I eat. After I am done and I cleaned up after myself I look at the clock on the wall in my kitchen and see I have an hour to get ready for work and I go to my bathroom and decide to put on a little make up and put my hair up and put on a dress as something different today. When I get to work I see that a lot of guys here are staring at me. Weird. I go to my lab and I do not see John is here yet. I sit down and I question myself why I am nervous and sad he was not here yet.**_

 _ **I start work and John comes in and looks at me and smiles. "Ah. I now see why people are talking about you. You look very beautiful today." He said. I look at him and is look at my short white v-neck dress and black flats. I smile." Thank you. I felt like wearing a dress today. Change things up a little bit." I said. " Is it a habit of yours to not get enough sleep at night?" He asked. " Bad dream last night." I said without thinking. " DO you want to talk about it? I can be a good listener and keep it to myself if you want." He said. I think about telling him and the relief of someone else knowing besides me and said " No that is okay but thank you though." He nods and we get to work.**_

 _" **You can go to lunch if you want to." I said to him at lunch time. He looks at me confused. " You are not hungry?" He asked. I shake my head and he leaves. He comes back about fifteen minutes ago with some food and places a hamburger with french fries and a soda in front of me on the papers I am reviewing. I look up at him and he is smiling. " I am not hungry but thank you." I said. " I ran into your father and he told me to give you this food. And told me to tell you to eat." I look at the food and put it to the side. " I will eat later." " Okay." He said with a shrug. He smiles at me and the takes a fry and walks away. I do need to eat so I start eating and working at the same time. While I am doing this John look at me with a knowing look and gets to work.**_

 _ **When we get doe it is really late. I look at John and I can see that we have worked to long based on the fact that he looks like he is about to pass out. " Hey do you want to go out to eat so that we do not have to cook when we get home?" I ask. John rubs his eyes and nods. When we get to the restaurant I am starving. We sit at a table and order some food. I look at John and feel bad for" I said. " No it is on me. I should have told you that it was time to go but you looked like you wanted a distraction." He said. I look at him questioning him with my eyes. How did he know? " I know the look anywhere." He said. I nod and see the waiter coming over. When he puts our food down and leaves I take a bite. After I chew and swallow I nod. " I had a weird dream and needed something to distract myself from it." I said without thinking again. What is wrong with me.**_

 _ **He looks at me in surprise. I can see he was not expecting me to be honest about it. I look down and take a bite of the food on my plate and try to pretend that I am not blushing. " Are you okay?" He asked. I continue to eat and shake my head. " Well it seems like you need to talk about it." He said. I look up and he shrugs. " Well. It might help." I look down and we finish our food and say our goodbyes to each other and leave. When I get to work the next day John is already there. I go to one of the many tables and sit down at it. " I have been having the same nightmare for the past 2 years and it got worse the night before." I said without looking at him. I can feel he is looking at me. My father then walks in and hugs me. " I have a meeting. Just wanted to say hello." He said and then walked out.**_

 _" **Do you want to tell me what the dream is?" He asked. I think about not telling him but I want help and he looks like he is not the type not to tell others about it. " I am not going to tell anyone. I have no else to tell." He said. I look down at the table and after a couple of minutes I do tell him. I told him about the dream and how it seemed to get worse without really getting worse. " Okay." He said looking confused. It looks like he is going through a list in his mind. I look down and play with my fingers. " Well have you been watching weird movies or something going with you and your father or something like that?" He asked. I look at him and shake my head. " Me and my father are great and I have been reading mostly and it is not horror or weird. They seemed to start out of the blue. It was weird. I have not saw or read anything that is like the dream." I said shaking my head. " Okay. I will look up some psychology stuff to see if I can find anything." He said and then we got to work. We work all day without even stopping to eat lunch. He looked like he had something on his mind the entire time.**_

 _" **I think it is time to go." I said. He looks up at me and smiles. " Okay. Goodbye. Have a nice night and try not to have the dream." He said. " Goodbye." I said. I go home and think about dinner and then change my mind about it. I go to bed with a book that I know is funny and read for most of the night until I pass out. I wake up to my alarm with a new feeling. I feel there is an unknown danger very close to me. After I am done getting ready for work and walk out of my door I have the incredible urge to rip something to shreds. I have no idea where this feeling is coming from. When I get to my car and get in it goes away a little bit. When I get into my lab and smell the smell in it I feel so much better. I smell John. Has my sense of smell gotten better? I hear someone walking to this lab and walk in. Have all of my senses gotten better? How? I turn around and see John and smell him even more now. Wow, he has a good smell to him. Like the woods and masculine. He looks at me and smiles. " Hi. How are you doing? Did you sleep better last night?" He said. I smile at him and nod. He looks into my eyes and I swear he can see right into my brain like a book. " How bad?" He asked. " Why do you ask?" I asked. He laughs a little. " Why are you dodging the question?" He asked. I look down and play with my finders. "It got worse." I said. He comes close to me and grabs my hands and I have to resist the urge to lean in to him to smell him better. "How did it get worse?" He asked.**_

 _ **I think about lying to him but I have a feeling that he would know that it is a lie and call me out for it. "I woke up feeling like danger was next to me and when I got out of my apartment I wanted to rip something apart. It only got a little better when I got into my car and a lot better when I got here." I said. I decide not to tell him that it was because of his smell and him getting here. "I feel like I am hiding from something out there by staying in here." I said. He let go of my hands and I feel a little sad because of it but I do not say it nor do I grab his hand. I try to squish the part that says I should wrap his arms around him and rest my head on his chest.**_

 _" **Do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked. I look up at him confused by the change in conversation. I nod. "Cool. What do you want to do?" He asked. I look down and shrug and try to stop myself from hoping that it will be a date. " We could go grab a pizza and eat it at my place if you want to." I said. "Sure. I can pick up the pizza and you can go get some soda or something like that if you want to." I said. I look up at him and he nods. "I will pick up some soda and some chips and popcorn." He said. I nod and look down. We then step away from each other and get to work. When it was lunch time I look at him and think about what it would be like to be kissed by him. "Hey do you want to get off early today?" I asked. He looks up at me confused. "My father did not tell you that you can get off early 4 time a month did he?" I asked. He smiles and shakes his head. I laugh a little. "Do you want to?" I asked. He nods. We get up and go to the parking lot. I give him my address and I tell him what kind of pizza I am going to pick up and he tells me what kinds of soda and popcorn he is going to pick up. After that we leave. It 40 minutes for me to get there and them to make the 2 pizza I paid for. When I get to my apartment complex I see that he has beaten me here.**_

 _ **When I get out of my car I feel like riping something apart but it is not as strong as it was this morning. "Sorry. Pizza took a long time. They were busy." I said. He nodded. "It is okay. I got here about 5 minutes ago. There was a long line at the store." He said and held up a couple of bags with what looked like soda and chips and popcorn. I nodded and smiled. We went to my apartment and when we got to the door I felt like running away. I look at my neighbors door which was open and I see more people inside. I think about running away but then wonder why I would do that when there is nothing to be scared of. "Are we going to go inside or are we going to just stand out here all night and watch your neighbors?" John asked from behind me. I shake my head and unlock the door and we go inside. When I lock the door behind us I feel better. We go to the kitchen and I put the pizza down and John puts the bags out and takes all of the stuff out of the bags. "Are you really that hungry?" I asked. "Well I do not know how long I will be here and you can never have to much junk food." He said with a smile. "Okay. Well the microwave is over there." I said and pointed to where the microwave was. I turned and went got us plates. When I turned back around John looked had already put the popcorn in the microwave and opened a bag of spicy cheesy chips. So do you want to eat in here or in the living room?"I asked. "The living room." He said and I picked the pizza up again and went into the living room and put the pizza and plates down and went back into the kitchen.**_

 _" **Where are the cups?" He asked when I got back into the kitchen. I went to the cabinets and got out two cups and a big bowel to put the popcorn in. I gave John the bowel and picked up the sodas and back into the living room to put them down. When I did I heard the microwave go off and John open it and close it. A minute later he was next to me with a bowel of popcorn. We sat down and I picked up a slice of pizza and John did the same thing. I took a bite of pizza. When I swallowed I looked at John. "So How is working at the University so far? Is it everything you ever hoped and dreamed of?" I asked with a small laugh. John laughed a little. " It is everything and more." He said. "How long have you been working there?" He asked. "3 years." I said.**_

 _" **Do you like it there?"He asked. I nodded. It stays like this for hours. We ask each other questions. Him more then me. He seemed to really want to get to know me. Soon it is dark outside and the pizza is gone along with most of the popcorn and chips and soda. In order to not feel like a fatty I cook me and John up some bean and veggie soup. While I cook he asks me more questions about my childhood and things like that and he does not stop asking even through dinner. After dinner I put the dishes in the dishwasher not really feeling like doing them all. "So did you have that dream last night?" He asked. I nod my head. "Did it get worse." He asked. I nod again. "Did you feel like killing your neighbors again?" I shake my head. He furrows his eye brows. "I felt to scared to feel that. All I wanted to do was run." I said. John looked at me with an all to knowing look for a second and then smiled and rubbed the top of my head. " Are you turning into those people who are scared of their own shadows and footsteps?" He asked. He laughed and I laughed a little as well. He was right. I had no reason to be scared. I was being silly.**_

 _ **When we were done laughing we talked some more about our childhoods and then he had to leave. I told him I would see him tomorrow while he walked out the door and he said bye and then it was just me in my livingroom. I felt alone and scared again. This is silly. Scared in my house. I decided to take a shower and then go to bed. When I got into bed I was so scared and tired. I had no idea what was going on with me. Maybe I need to see a doctor. I fell asleep with plans to visit a walk in clinic tomorrow to see what was going on with me.**_

 ** _I wake up the next day after the same dream covered in sweat again. After a shower. I get dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then got into my car and went to the nearest hospital with a walk in clinic and signed in and then sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and waited to be seen by a doctor._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wake up to my alarm with a new feeling. I feel there is an unknown danger very close to me. After I am done getting ready for work and walk out of my door I have the incredible urge to rip something to shreds. I have no idea where this feeling is coming from. When I get to my car and get in it goes away a little bit. When I get into my lab and smell the smell in it I feel so much better. I smell John. Has my sense of smell gotten better? I hear someone walking to this lab and walk in. Have all of my senses gotten better? How? I turn around and see John and smell him even more now. Wow, he has a good smell to him. Like the woods and masculine. He looks at me and smiles. " Hi. How are you doing? Did you sleep better last night?" He said. I smile at him and nod. He looks into my eyes and I swear he can see right into my brain like a book. " How bad?" He asked. " Why do you ask?" I asked. He laughs a little. " Why are you dodging the question?" He asked. I look down and play with my finders. "It got worse." I said. He comes close to me and grabs my hands and I have to resist the urge to lean in to him to smell him better. "How did it get worse?" He asked.**

 **I think about lying to him but I have a feeling that he would know that it is a lie and call me out for it. "I woke up feeling like danger was next to me and when I got out of my apartment I wanted to rip something apart. It only got a little better when I got into my car and a lot better when I got here." I said. I decide not to tell him that it was because of his smell and him getting here. "I feel like I am hiding from something out there by staying in here." I said. He let go of my hands and I feel a little sad because of it but I do not say it nor do I grab his hand. I try to squish the part that says I should wrap his arms around him and rest my head on his chest.**

 _"_ _ **Do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked. I look up at him confused by the change in conversation. I nod. "Cool. What do you want to do?" He asked. I look down and shrug and try to stop myself from hoping that it will be a date. " We could go grab a pizza and eat it at my place if you want to." I said. "Sure. I can pick up the pizza and you can go get some soda or something like that if you want to." I said. I look up at him and he nods. "I will pick up some soda and some chips and popcorn." He said. I nod and look down. We then step away from each other and get to work. When it was lunch time I look at him and think about what it would be like to be kissed by him. "Hey do you want to get off early today?" I asked. He looks up at me confused. "My father did not tell you that you can get off early 4 time a month did he?" I asked. He smiles and shakes his head. I laugh a little. "Do you want to?" I asked. He nods. We get up and go to the parking lot. I give him my address and I tell him what kind of pizza I am going to pick up and he tells me what kinds of soda and popcorn he is going to pick up. After that we leave. It 40 minutes for me to get there and them to make the 2 pizza I paid for. When I get to my apartment complex I see that he has beaten me here.**_

 _ **When I get out of my car I feel like riping something apart but it is not as strong as it was this morning. "Sorry. Pizza took a long time. They were busy." I said. He nodded. "It is okay. I got here about 5 minutes ago. There was a long line at the store." He said and held up a couple of bags with what looked like soda and chips and popcorn. I nodded and smiled. We went to my apartment and when we got to the door I felt like running away. I look at my neighbors door which was open and I see more people inside. I think about running away but then wonder why I would do that when there is nothing to be scared of. "Are we going to go inside or are we going to just stand out here all night and watch your neighbors?" John asked from behind me. I shake my head and unlock the door and we go inside. When I lock the door behind us I feel better. We go to the kitchen and I put the pizza down and John puts the bags out and takes all of the stuff out of the bags. "Are you really that hungry?" I asked. "Well I do not know how long I will be here and you can never have to much junk food." He said with a smile. "Okay. Well the microwave is over there." I said and pointed to where the microwave was. I turned and went got us plates. When I turned back around John looked had already put the popcorn in the microwave and opened a bag of spicy cheesy chips. So do you want to eat in here or in the living room?"I asked. "The living room." He said and I picked the pizza up again and went into the living room and put the pizza and plates down and went back into the kitchen.**_

 _"_ _ **Where are the cups?" He asked when I got back into the kitchen. I went to the cabinets and got out two cups and a big bowel to put the popcorn in. I gave John the bowel and picked up the sodas and back into the living room to put them down. When I did I heard the microwave go off and John open it and close it. A minute later he was next to me with a bowel of popcorn. We sat down and I picked up a slice of pizza and John did the same thing. I took a bite of pizza. When I swallowed I looked at John. "So How is working at the University so far? Is it everything you ever hoped and dreamed of?" I asked with a small laugh. John laughed a little. " It is everything and more." He said. "How long have you been working there?" He asked. "3 years." I said.**_

 _"_ _ **Do you like it there?"He asked. I nodded. It stays like this for hours. We ask each other questions. Him more then me. He seemed to really want to get to know me. Soon it is dark outside and the pizza is gone along with most of the popcorn and chips and soda. In order to not feel like a fatty I cook me and John up some bean and veggie soup. While I cook he asks me more questions about my childhood and things like that and he does not stop asking even through dinner. After dinner I put the dishes in the dishwasher not really feeling like doing them all. "So did you have that dream last night?" He asked. I nod my head. "Did it get worse." He asked. I nod again. "Did you feel like killing your neighbors again?" I shake my head. He furrows his eye brows. "I felt to scared to feel that. All I wanted to do was run." I said. John looked at me with an all to knowing look for a second and then smiled and rubbed the top of my head. " Are you turning into those people who are scared of their own shadows and footsteps?" He asked. He laughed and I laughed a little as well. He was right. I had no reason to be scared. I was being silly.**_

 **When we were done laughing we talked some more about our childhoods and then he had to leave. I told him I would see him tomorrow while he walked out the door and he said bye and then it was just me in my livingroom. I felt alone and scared again. This is silly. Scared in my house. I decided to take a shower and then go to bed. When I got into bed I was so scared and tired. I had no idea what was going on with me. Maybe I need to see a doctor. I fell asleep with plans to visit a walk in clinic tomorrow to see what was going on with me.**

 ** _I wake up the next day after the same dream covered in sweat again. After a shower. I get dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then got into my car and went to the nearest hospital with a walk in clinic and signed in and then sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and waited to be seen by a doctor._**


End file.
